Sam Melvick
Sam Melvick is the husky and short-tempered owner of the Candy Bar, the ice cream parlor where the kids like to hang out. His nametag simply reads "Sam". He has an enormous sweet tooth as he is often seen eating chocolate sauce and jellybeans and his common is "Yeah." Evil Jimmy once hypnoptized Sam into believing he was Sir Francis Bacon and Evil Jimmy was Queen Elizabeth II. Although he is seen in most episodes, his role is quite minor. Often he is an antagonist of an episode. Sam became jealous of Jimmy's special candy that he'd invented in the Krunch Time episode which made the Candy Bar close down. After Jimmy solved the candy incident, Sam resumed business at the Candy Bar. Trivia *Sam doesn't like people using the bathroom without buying anything, and also hates when they act strange. *Ms. Fowl is seen to be Sam's girlfriend in some episodes. *In "The N-Men", Sam called the Military to capture the N-Men, because of them making havoc in Retroville. *Sam briefly had a Twonkie, but it was mutated by the music of Graystar. *Although he seems to like candy, he is the only one in Retroville, aside from Jimmy, who did not eat Jimmy's perfect yet higly addictive candy. In fact, he hated it, in part because his business could not possibly compete. *He plays the violin. *When he was transported to Dimmsdale, his nametag was missing. In addition a similar goof occurs with Mrs. Fowl in which her shirt is white instead of coral, its usual color. Quotes * "You messy little hooligan! I just cleaned this floor eight months ago! You're outta here, ye-yeah!!" (throws Jimmy out of the Candy Bar) -''Love Potion 976/J'' * "Never heard of him!" Nightmare in Retroville * "That's what the guy who invented underpants said. Hey, you better skeedaddle! The angry mob's gonna be here any minute!" -''Krunch Time'' * "You should see what it does to teeth!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "Hey, who are you?! (sniffs) And why do you smell all fruity?!" -''The N-Men'' * "No!! It's for paying customers only!" -''Professor Calamitous, I Presume'' * "Hair!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "You've been re-eating the same ice cream for hours! It's disgusting! You're outta here!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Oh, the suspense is killing me. Pick a candy and let me get on with my life, ye-yeah!" -''Krunch Time'' * "And I said there is no way you could have guessed there were two hundred and eighty two beans in that jar without cheating, yeah!" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "There he is, get him!" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' * "Buy something or get out, yeah!" -''The Science Fair Affair'' * "Gumballs!! You're the aliens who tried to feed us to a giant chicken, yeah!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h42m02s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h47m56s174.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h03m01s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h28m21s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h29m30s164.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h00m49s220.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m29s834.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m40s890.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m51s565.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h25m37s967.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h26m03s407.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h29m59s783.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h30m07s242.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-21h13m47s039.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-23h33m57s492.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-23h34m02s161.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-22h43m07s380.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h06m05s884.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h06m10s040.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h08m56s891.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h13m59s121.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h14m07s490.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h42m07s004.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h42m35s025.png vlcsnap-2016-10-16-17h58m31s095.png vlcsnap-2016-10-28-16h57m14s315.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h19m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-28-16h27m20s370.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h02m32s675.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h00m39s379.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h36m05s310.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h36m19s744.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-15h17m49s109.png vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h50m40s099.png vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h50m48s765.png Get Ready to Pelt Carl.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-02-04-13h33m33s456.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h44m17s0.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults